


Seeing Red

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blasphemy, College Student Eren Yeager, Creative Profanity, Fuck Buddy Reiner Braun, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Panties, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Eren is a college student, studying to get his teaching degree. By some miracle, is ex-history teacher from high-school agrees to be his supervisor while undergoing placement as a TA. After a late night at Levi's home grading test papers, he's far too tired to walk home so Levi agrees to let him stay the night. After an awkward night, Eren spends the weekend with Reiner and when he's called back to Levi's, all hell breaks loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is not only my first ever work on AO3 but the first thing I have ever written of my own volition. Try not to judge me too harshly!! This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all right are exclusive to the original creator

“Come Over” the text simply stated. It was Friday night, so normally, a message like that would have Eren pulling on the closest, semi-clean pair of jeans he owned and rushing out the door for a late night with his on-again off-again, sort-of-but-not-really boyfriend, Reiner. An outing that would cause him to stumble home at some ungodly hour of the morning, marked all over and blissfully sore for the following few days. 

No such luck befell the brunette as the sender of the message seemingly wanted as limited contact with him as humanly possible; his ex-teacher and the man currently serving as Eren’s supervisor while he undertook placement as a teaching assistant for his college degree; Levi Ackerman.

With a dramatic sigh and an over exaggerated groan of effort, the brunette stood from his comfortable position on the plush sofa, grabbed his messenger bag from its home on the dining chair, switched off the lights, slid his keys from the hook and walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. 

He jogged down the stairs of his apartment building and out into the crisp night air, crossing the cracked concrete of the path that led from the frosted glass of the front door to the sidewalk that lined the curb and took a left, walking down the street and around the corner. 

“On my way. ETA 20mins” Eren texted back, plugging his headphones into his phone and scrolling idly through his playlist before deciding on something with a catchy beat he could step in time with. Eren was flushed pink and a few minutes early by the time he arrived at Levi’s home; a soft grey and white, two story colonial with black trim and a perfectly manicured lawn, nestled fittingly amongst the other homes in the suburban neighbourhood. 

He jogged up the steps to the porch and raised a hand to ring the doorbell, kneeling down to untie his sneakers while waiting for the other man to open the door and allow him to enter. Eren had started undoing the laces of his other sneaker as Mr Ackerman opened the door, leaning rather attractively against the door jamb and looking down almost disinterestedly, at Eren who was still kneeling. 

“Good evening Mr Ackerman” Eren smiled, looking up through his lashes at the teacher with bright oceanic eyes. The brunette stood to his full height, toed off his shoes and placed them to the left of the door before Levi stepped aside to allow Eren entry, not missing the cursory up and down glance Eren gave him.

“Evening Mr Jaeger” he responded, mouth lilting up imperceptibly and voice rough.

Eren felt his face flush a deeper shade of pink at the man’s voice, as he stepped over the threshold of the other man’s home, giving a small smile and uttering a polite “Please, just Eren” as he stepped passed Levi. 

His crush on the History teacher throughout all of high school was a secret he had only ever divulged to Armin, of course his other friends got the little blonde drunk and weaseled the information out of him eventually though. 

Mr Ackerman was a strict but fair man who gave his students as little homework as humanly possible and treated them as his equals, never hesitating to answer their questions or stay through lunch to help them out. 

Eren’s feelings for the teacher never really went away, even after he graduated and left to attend the local college. His friends picked on him mercilessly once they found out Eren had gotten permission to work under Mr Ackerman as his TA for his degree. 

Levi was still dressed in his usual attire of smart black trousers, a black silk tie which had been tugged loose and a crisp, white button up shirt that had the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms. Eren felt underdressed in comparison, donned in a grey and navy plaid button up, grey hooded sweatshirt and black jeans, his hair mussed in countless different directions from the wind. 

Neither uttered a word past the initial greeting and Eren stepped passed Levi, walking ahead as their sock-clad feet padded quietly through the foyer, taking the first left through a set of glass French doors into the spacious study, having done the same thing several times a week for the last three months. 

Levi followed close behind and took his seat behind his mahogany desk while Eren sat opposite him, ducking his head out of habit, feeling as though he was about to receive a reprimand from the teacher even though four years had passed since he’d graduated and he’d done nothing to deserve the aforementioned scolding. 

Eren spoke first, breaking the silence, “What do you want me to do Mr Ackerman?” 

“We have assignments to mark. As you’re aware, there are two others teachers in the history department, Mr Smith, who is away on leave and Ms Ral, who is currently in the Bahama’s on her honeymoon, leaving you and I the task of marking 104 of these assignments, assuming every student handed one in” Levi finished up the email he was writing, stood from his seat and walked to the opposite side of the study, crossing his legs and leaning back gracefully, positioning himself on the stylish black leather lounge, beckoning Eren over to sit alongside him with a crook of his fingers, before gesturing discontentedly to the impressive stacks of paper on the coffee table in front of the lounge. 

When Eren made no indication of moving from his seat at the desk, the raven glanced up and clicked his tongue impatiently.

“Earth to brat, we need you back on the Enterprise” 

Eren blinked slowly “Did you just make a Star Trek reference?” a wide grin spread across his face

“Yes, now, we have work to do. Could you please get your ass over here?” 

“Oh, yes. Yes! Coming” Eren jumped off his seat and rushed over, mentally scolding himself for getting distracted and taking a seat next to Levi, turning his head to ask a question and getting side-tracked once again, after a few moments of silence Levi’s patience was thinning rapidly.

“Something on my face, brat?” Levi spoke sharply, noticing the brunette staring unblinkingly. Eren’s eyes snapped up to meet Levi’s steely gaze, and he at least had the decency to look both guilty and mortified to have been caught.

“No Sir, it’s just-“ Eren trailed off, leaning in and raised a hand to Levi’s hair, using his fingers to delicately pull a piece of fluff from the inky strands, marvelling at the silkiness of it as he did, realising what he’d just done, the younger male yanked his hand away as if he’d been scalded. 

“I am so sorry Sir, it was just- and the- uh, fluff- I wasn’t thinking-“ 

“Stop blabbering brat. I’m not going to kill you, so for the love of God, calm the fuck down”

A shiver, he desperately tried to suppress, ran down Eren’s spine as he heard the curse drip from Levi’s lips, averting his gaze almost comically fast to the assignments stacked neatly on the mahogany coffee table, a piece of furniture that was now being studied intently, so his former teacher wouldn’t notice the dilation of his pupils or the pink that had once again risen to stain his cheeks. 

At first, the amount Levi swore had been a shock, as no such language left his lips when he was in the classroom but it soon became another thing that Eren found both arousing and endearing. 

“Yes Sir” Eren muttered, leaning forward to gather half of the assignments and pulling them to his side of the table, pulling his own red pen from the container in the centre of the table and setting to work, brow furrowing slightly and nibbling thoughtfully at the end of the pen as he began to read. 

A small smirk graced Levi’s face at Eren’s rushed and breathless use of the title, his eyes darkening to a shade of grey that resembled storm clouds, eyeing the brat slowly up and down before turning to his own work banishing any thoughts that followed a tangent of Eren being naked from his mind. 

They spent hours in a companionable silence, only breaking occasionally for tea, food or use of the bathroom, finally finishing up around two in the morning. Eren stretched his arms high above his head, shirt riding up to reveal the tanned skin above the waistband oh his jeans and dry scrubbed his face, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes and yawning wide.

“Good work brat” Levi said with an uncharacteristic softness in his voice, carefully sliding the assignments into a folder, assuring they’d come with him on Monday morning to distribute amongst his classes. 

Eren gave him a bright grin, “Thank-you Mr Ackerman. Although, if I ever read another word about the Industrial Revolution, you’ll most likely find me crying in a corner and attempting to drown myself in the nearest bottle of raspberry wine coolers” Eren groaned as he cracked his neck and shook his hand back and forth to get some feeling back into it, Levi hummed amusedly in acknowledgement and replicated the movement, rolling his wrist and wiggling his fingers.

“I should be getting home-” Eren started, standing up and walking around the coffee table towards the doors, closing his eyes momentarily to rub sleep from them. Hearing a thud and a rather creative string of expletives, Levi turned from where he was tidying the stationary off the coffee table to see Eren stumbling backwards, glaring daggers at the doorframe and rubbing his forehead vigorously. Levi raised his eyebrows questioningly as a laugh threatened to sound but he suppressed it, instead clearing his throat and running a hand absentmindedly across the stubble above his jawline. 

“You can stay in the guest room tonight. You are not walking home while you’re this tired and I’m not driving your ass there either. This isn’t a request, I am telling you to have a shower before you get in that bed and if you snore loudly, I’ll kill you while you sleep”

“Yes Sir” Eren smiled softly at him, not taking the threat to heart, eyes drooping further closed at the sound of a bed calling his name.  
“Up the stairs, third door on the left. Bathroom is directly across the hall from there. If you fall down the stairs on your way, there’s a good chance I will laugh”. Levi moved silently through his home and locked the front door, switched off the hall light and switched off the lamps in the study, shrouding the house in complete darkness save for the bright moonlight filtering in through the large windows. 

“I trust your ability to operate a shower. The towels are freshly washed and clean and so is the bedding. Washing dried come off of my linen isn’t how I like spending my Saturdays, so no funny business brat, do I make myself clear? 

“Crystal clear, Sir. I promise, only shower, only sleep, won’t touch myself” Eren mumbled, barely remaining upright as the exhaustion worsened. His verbal filter becoming almost non-existent when he was overtired and having not slept for more than three or four hours over the last few nights prior to this, working on his own assignments, studying for exams and setting up class notes for his placement, didn’t do much to help. 

He turned his back to Levi after mumbling an almost imperceptible “Goodnight Sir” and dragged his legs up the stairs, walking blindly down the hall, thanking some random deity he didn’t walk into the door this time as he found the bathroom. 

The raven haired man wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that, just huffed out a breath of amusement and walked to the kitchen to place his phone and pager on charge, giving himself a scowl as the mental image of Eren in the shower appeared in his head, ‘He’s your TA and your ex-student you fuckstick, do not get involved. Besides, unlike you, you spastic slinky, he’s straight as a fucking ruler- he and that black haired girl… Mikasa, were inseparable throughout high school after all, no way they were just friends’ Levi shook his head and trudged up the stairs to his own room, stripping and throwing the clothes in the hamper, tugging on his clean underwear before unceremoniously flopping onto his bed for a restless sleep filled with dreams of ocean-coloured eyes and the pretty boy attached to them, in varying stages of undress and debauchery. 

***

‘Too hot’ and ‘don’t really give a fuck’, were the only coherent thoughts Eren was capable of thinking as he ran one hand through his hair idly and held the other under the spray of water to test the temperature, before stepping under the near-scalding spray with a wide yawn. A pump bottle of lemongrass scented soap resided in the corner and Eren washed himself with an effort that could only be called half-assed. 

After a few minutes, he stepped from the shower, dried off quickly and wrapped the now dampened towel around his waist, bundling up the discarded clothes and flicking off the light as he left the bathroom to trudge across the hall to the guest bedroom. 

Eren fumbled for a few moments trying to get the door open and made no effort to stop the towel pooling around his ankles as he stepped over the room’s threshold, pulling the door shut behind him and dumping his clothes somewhere on the bed as he fell face first into the plush mattress, not even bothering to hide his nudity or pull the quilt back to settle beneath it, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

***

Only a couple hours later, and a few rooms up the hall, the sleeping form of the teacher lay restless, twitching and rolling around as perverted thoughts of the younger male in the guest bedroom plagued his dreams. 

His hips bucked and he shot upright, gasping and choking on a moan. He twisted to look at the black alarm clock on his bedside table, groaning and raising a hand to rub tiredly across his face as the digital numbers mockingly read 5:26am, ‘oh for fucks sake. The stupid brat is now disturbing my sleep’, he thought angrily, only now waking up enough to notice how damp is briefs were and raised the sheet to look down at his lap ‘OH FOR FUCKS SAKE’. 

Levi threw the sheet off of him, dragged the dampened briefs down his legs with a grimace and tossed them into the hamper and stomped to the ensuite for a very long, very cold shower.   
After vigorously scrubbing at every part of his body, an impressive mental chiding consisting of; ‘What the ever-loving fuck is wrong with you? You aren’t some horny little fifteen year old. What man your age comes untouched, in his underwear because of some dreams of their goddamn TA?’, saying every curse word known to mankind and imagining some truly unsavoury, borderline disturbing images, like the one time Erwin showed up to the staff Christmas party, drunk off his tree, courtesy of a concoction made by the head of the science department, Hanji, and wearing a mini-dress with matching kitten heels, he felt safe enough to exit the shower and dry off without tenting the towel now wrapped around his waist. 

He rifled through his drawers, deciding on a pair of black sweatpants and a loose grey singlet and took the stairs down to the first floor to head into the kitchen to cook breakfast, firstly bee-lining for the kettle to make a calming, much needed cup of tea, ‘Damn brat should be grateful, interrupts my sleep, sleeps in my guest bed and now I’m making the little bastard breakfast. When did I become such a marshmallow?’

After a while the lower level of the house was permeated by the aroma of eggs, bacon and toast, he put both plates of food in the oven to stay hot while he darted nimbly up the stairs to get Eren up. Levi padded silently down the hall and rapped his knuckles on the door and calling out Eren’s name, when he heard no movement from inside, he pushed the door open with the intent of waking the brunette up but stopped dead in his tracks.

The sight before the raven haired male was enough to send every ounce of blood southward and cause his brain to short-circuit. Sunlight filtered in through the slightly parted curtains, bathing a very naked, still sleeping Eren in a golden halo of light that made his skin glow, his arms were curled underneath the pillow his head was on, face turned towards the door, mouth slightly ajar, making small sounds that couldn’t be construed as anything but sexual as his hips rutted against the mattress. 

Levi felt now would be a good time to leave, surprised the neighbours hadn’t made a noise complaint with how loud his heart was thumping, he turned on his heel and shut the door quietly behind him, almost running down the stairs and as far from Eren’s sleeping form as humanly possible. 

He buried himself in work ‘even though you’d rather be buried in Eren’ his brain replied sarcastically and spent a good couple hours grading essays, writing questions for the exam his students were taking later that week and sending emails to the principal expressing concern regarding the welfare of some of his students before hitting the small gym he had set up in the converted sunroom at the back of the house. 

Eren woke up slowly, first noticing how bright the room was, meaning it was probably around eleven in the morning and then the indescribable embarrassment of a rather obvious damp spot on the bed and his stomach covered in the now-dry remnants of what seemed to be a rather good orgasm. 

He shot up faster than a bullet, collapsing to his knees from standing up so fast blood rushed to his head, blacking out his vision. Once he regained sight, he shakily stood and stripped the sheet and quilt cover off of the bed, picked up his clothes and dashed across the hall into the shower.

Once he’d re-washed every inch of himself twice, he stepped out of the spray, turned off the water and dried off with the fluffy towel Levi had already replaced in the bathroom. Eren bent down and picked up his clothes- 

“Shit. SHIT. Where are my underwear?” 

Eren draped the towel around his waist and ran back into the bedroom, looking for his underwear. ‘Oh please, if there is a God, help me now. I don’t want Levi seeing my underwear’. After another ten minutes of frantic searching, Eren still couldn’t find them and resigned himself to pulling on his jeans and shirt, acutely aware of the lack of undergarments. He grabbed the quilt, its cover, took them downstairs to the laundry, threw them into the machine and found the washing powder. 

Eren took off in search of Levi, finally finding him running on the treadmill like the hounds of hell were on his tail. 

“Um, Mr Ackerman, there’s washing in the machine, I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you but I have to go. Thank-you for allowing me to stay” Eren flushed scarlet and made sure to speak loudly enough that Levi heard him, not even waiting for a response as he practically ran from the house, barely stopping to grab his bag, phone and keys from the study and throw his shoes on at the front door, the underwear completely forgotten about as he focused on his escape.

Levi blinked after the kid, surprised by his speed as he was gone from the room in the time it took Levi to turn off the treadmill. His shoulders started shaking with silent laughter as the incredulity of the situation he had found himself in finally sunk in. 

Levi finished up his workout, showered again, dried and redressed, toting all of his clothes to the laundry to wash after Eren’s load was done, walked to the kitchen to wrap up the forgotten breakfast and placed it in the fridge to reheat for dinner and by then the washing machine was done and chimed out to signify so. 

He grabbed the items out of the machine, put the next load on and walked to the back of the house, through another set of glass French doors and into the backyard where the washing line was located.

He hung the sheet first, then the cover, running his hands down to smooth it out and untuck the corners so it would dry correctly. ‘What is that?’ Levi thought to himself as he reached the buttoned end of the cover, a small lump not allowing the corner of the quilt to sit perfectly flat. He slid a hand in and closed his fingers around the offending item.

“Oh my fucking god. Christ on a pogo stick Brat, you’re going to send me to an early fucking grave” Levi muttered, holding in his hand a red, lace thong.


	2. Chapter 2

After ten minutes, Eren slowed his run to a quick walk, the relief almost palpable as the red brick exterior of his apartment building came into view. He burst through the frosted glass door and took the steps two at a time, not stopping until he reached the fourth floor. 

He half-ran down the hallway and fumbled for his keys, only managing to drop them twice before unlocking his door, rushing in and slamming it closed, sinking to the floor, Eren rested his back against it and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief.

He sat there for a good five minutes, taking deep, calming breaths when his eyes snapped open in a panic

“OH FUCK” -pause- “OH FUCK SHIT CRAP MOTHERFUCKING TAPDANCING JESUS ON A JETSKI” this tangent went on for an impressive amount of time, “My underwear… I left them at Mr Ackerman’s house. Oh my god, if he finds them he’ll definitely want to cancel my placement as his TA”

Eren paced the length of his apartment, ‘Should I go back and try and find them? Should I call and say ‘hey, sorry to bug you but I lost my underwear somewhere in your house, please don’t fire me’? Should I move overseas and become an alpaca farmer? Should I find an abandoned shack and become a hermit who lives off the sea? Should I maybe ask Jean to just kill me, I’m sure he’d be down for that?’ After exploring every option, both logical and not, Eren decided finally on the ‘ignorance is bliss, pretend like it never happened and only discuss it if he brings it up’ method.

He sighed and thumped his head against the door frame, this time intentionally, hoping to dispel any thoughts of Levi finding his underwear from his mind so he could focus on completing the assignments he had due later that week, laughing to himself at how different he was now compared to his youth. 

As a teenager, he was rowdy, always getting into fights and never handing assignments in on time, now thanks to a scarily patient doctor and some medication, Eren struggled nowhere near as much to complete his work in due time even though his procrastination skills were considered legendary. 

After stripping off the day-old clothes and changing into a comfy pyjama set with cats all over them, bought by Connie and Sasha as a gag birthday gift the year prior, they quickly became his favourite PJ’s, Eren grabbed his notebook, assignments and textbooks alongside the laptop and its charger, toted it all out to the living room sofa and slid the next disc of Game of Thrones into the DVD player, firing up the next episode as he hunkered down for several hours of blissfully uninterrupted studying. 

Hours passed as fast as episodes and soon Eren was packing up his notes and shutting down his laptop for the night, having completed the majority of the week’s work in the eight or so hours he’d been on the couch. Eren rolled his shoulders, paused the episode and grabbed his wallet after deciding on pizza for dinner.

Eren pulled a jacket and jeans on over his pyjamas, locked up and jammed his hands into his pockets as he descended the stairs, walking the familiar street to his favourite pizza place, a quaint place that had been around forever and had a proper pizza oven in the kitchen. He smiled as the familiar, homey scent of baked crusts and pizza sauce wafted over him, salivating already and smiling up at the owner of the place. 

“Hey Mike. Just the usual please”

“Sure thing kiddo. One Titan Cheese Pizza comin’ up” 

After paying and calling out a thank-you, Eren walked home, not able to resist eating a slice or two on the way, once he was inside he pressed play on the DVD player again and continued on with his marathon, humming contentedly. ‘When did it get so late?’ Eren switched off the television and placed the remaining pizza in the fridge for breakfast the next day, locked up his apartment and trudged to his bed, already missing how comfortable the guest bed had been and wondering idly if Levi’s bed was just as soft. 

Levi spent the rest of his Saturday the way he usually did; cleaning. The repetitiveness of scouring and scrubbing was soothing and cleaning was cheaper than therapy. Every inch of his house was sparkling in record time which left him far too much time to think about the stupid brat who had, much to Levi’s chagrin, wormed his way, far too frequently, into Levi’s dreams. 

‘Was he wearing underwear like that when he sat through my lessons when he was in school?’ was a question Levi had frequently asked himself once he’d discovered the panties. The thought of the fiery brunette sitting in his class, front and centre, hanging off every word his teacher said while secretly wearing women’s underwear, made Levi’s pants uncomfortably tight. ‘Ooh there’s a special place in hell for you dickhead’ was what his subconscious usually followed up the question with- a statement Levi couldn’t argue against.

*** 

The next morning Eren was in the process of eating a slice of cold pizza, when a text alert sounded from his phone that currently lay disregarded, a foot away from him, a simple text stating “Come Over” graced the screen, his heart raced thinking it was Levi who had texted him before realising it was Reiner. ‘Am I disappointed Mr Ackerman didn’t text me? Eren wondered, shaking his head to try and rid his brain of the intrusive thought.

“See you in 45 xx” Eren texted back, hopping into the shower and cleaning up in record time, drying off and throwing on his closest clean outfit. ‘This will definitely take my mind off of Levi… at least for a little while’ Eren smirked to himself and shoved lube, condoms, his phone and charger, a spare change of underwear and his wallet into his bag, grabbed his keys and another slice of pizza before heading off to Reiner’s place. 

The walk wasn’t too far, he could’ve taken a bus or cab or even asked Reiner to pick him up but decided against the transportation for a chance to clear his mind. 40 minutes passed and Eren was impatiently pressing the intercom of Reiner’s apartment building and waiting to be buzzed in. 

“Hello?” Reiner called through the intercom.

“Hey there” Eren smirked.

“Come on in doll” Reiner’s response came, as well as a buzz and the sound of the door unlocking.

He pressed the button for the elevator and waited impatiently, anticipation and arousal fluttering low in his stomach as he stepped in and pressed the button for the penthouse apartment, tapping his foot anxiously until he arrived on the correct floor. ‘Stupidly rich bastard with stupidly rich parents’ Eren thought to himself as he stepped out of the elevator door. 

Not many other thoughts came to mind after that as the brunette was pushed against the nearest wall by the blonde, one of his thighs sliding between Eren’s and lips pressed insistently against the column of his throat.

“Don’t… don’t leave marks… still working on my placement, can’t get fired…I’m serious Reiner, do not leave visible marks” Eren gasped out as Reiner slid his hands underneath the hem of the brunette’s shirt only pausing to pull it roughly over his head and toss it onto his apartment floor.

“Whatever you say doll, now, there’s a kitchen counter just begging to have you bent over it, so let’s get you inside” Reiner whispered huskily in Eren’s ear, causing any retaliation he may have had, to vanish into thin air.

***

Eren rolled over in his bed, fumbling blindly for his phone that was lost somewhere under the sheets, wincing as he stretched out like a cat, the lower muscles in his back ached something terrible and a sated smile came over his face. 

He’d limped out of Reiner’s apartment at three o’clock Monday morning, having spent the night and all day Sunday with the blonde, called a cab and gingerly walked up three flights of stairs before collapsing into bed, too tired to care about the dried come that still decorated his stomach, throat and thighs, a decision he regretted immensely when he had to get up and peel his clothes off and drag himself into the bathroom for a shower in the pitch black of his apartment. 

Eren visibly cringed when he received the text from Levi telling him to come over, he wasn’t concerned over the amount of work that lay waiting on the Monday afternoon but the ‘Panty Incident’, as it was referred to in Eren’s mind, was haunting his thoughts and preoccupied his mind the entire walk (limp) to Levi’s house. 

“Christ brat, were you attacked by a vampire or something?” Levi said disapprovingly as soon as he opened the door, thinly veiled disgust in his voice and a facial expression that could only be perceived as murderous

“What do you mean?” 

“Have you not looked in a mirror recently? Or literally any reflective surface? Did you go blind?”

Eren shook his head, eyes narrowing in confusion as he toed his shoes off, a shocked squeak left his throat as as Levi’s fingers curled themselves into the lapel of his blouse and yanked him forward, struggling to remain upright as was dragged through the front door, over the threshold, down the hallway to the third bathroom and dumped in front of the mirror.

“Oh god, how did I not notice that? No wonder people kept staring at me on the walk over here. I looked like I got mauled by a psychotic octopus on crack” Eren groaned, positively mortified, burying his face in his hands after seeing the eight or so deep purple hickeys on varying parts of his throat.

“You’re lucky I didn’t need you at the school today. Do you have any idea how unprofessional it is to show up like that, brat?” Levi growled angrily, ‘Whoa, down boy, I’m sure unprofessionalism is the problem here. Could you possibly act any more like a possessive cockwaffle? His subconscious spoke sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry, okay? I would’ve done something if I knew about it. I thought I had made it clear that I didn’t want visible marks left” He growled back, flushing scarlet and fixing his gaze to a spot on the floor. ‘I’m going to kill Reiner, he didn’t have the right to do this shit after I told him not to because of my placement’. 

“I’m not questioning whether or not you told your girlfriend to keep her fangs to herself, do you know how it would reflect on both of us? Surely you can’t have forgotten how easily rumours spread in a high school. I would be accused of fucking my TA and not only would that make my life hard but it would reflect badly on you and any credibility you have built up would be flushed down the toilet” 

“First of all, I don’t have a girlfriend. Secondly, I apologised, okay? I didn’t know, I thought my partner would have enough fucking brain cells to listen to one simple fucking request but apparently fucking not” Eren was yelling by the end, chest heaving angrily.

“I’d calm the fuck down if I were you, you’re walking a real thin fucking line, brat. If you’re going to fuck around make sure the entire neighbourhood doesn’t know about it” His voice was cool and sharp like ice, eyes like steel, his posture suggesting he was calm whereas internally, one hell of a storm was brewing, jealousy and rage seeping from every pore. 

“Fuck you, seriously. What right do you have to call me a slut? Who I do or don’t screw is none of your goddamn business” Eren turned on his heel and stomped to the door, yanking it open with an impressive amount of force. 

“You walk out that door, consider your placement cancelled” Levi called after him icily.

Eren turned around and glared at Levi challengingly, the teacher knew exactly what he was doing and the brunette couldn’t leave the placement, not without a valid reason and he would need Levi’s letter of recommendation to find another teacher to take him on or he wouldn’t complete that part of his degree.

An evident smirk was plastered on Levi’s face, knowing he had the kid backed into a corner. Eren dropped his head in defeat and slammed the door. 

“Fine”

“You think you can verbally tear me a new asshole in my own home and get off scot free? No way brat, you’re going to have to do better than that”

“What do you want me to do?” Eren snarled

‘I can think of plenty of things I want you to do, all involving you being naked and tied up’ Levi’s subconscious smirked

“Clean”

“This place is already immaculate, and you want me to clean?”

“Precisely. I want you on your hands and knees, you can scrub the bathroom floors. All three of them” Levi growled out, the smirk on his face growing wider as Eren flushed darker

Eren choked and his eyes widened. “Excuse me?!” 

“Did I stutter brat?” 

“No. Where are the cleaning supplies?” Eren asked curtly, rolling his eyes petulantly. His back ached and the last thing his bruised knees wanted was to spend more time on them. 

Levi didn’t respond, merely beckoned Eren to follow him through to the utility closet in the laundry and handed him a bucket, scrubbing brush and the homemade floor cleaner. “Start down here, then do the guest bathroom and clean mine last”

Eren merely nodded glumly, clutched the bucket to his chest and headed back into the bathroom, stripping his blouse off in the process and tucking it into his bag. ‘I’m not wrecking that shirt, he can take a flying leap off the Grand Canyon if he thinks I’m wrecking my shirt for him’ Eren thought as he filled the bucket with hot water and added the soap. ‘Why was Reiner so fucking rough? Good grief, my knees are bruised as hell and my back is killing, this is the last thing I want to do right now’.

Once Eren had finished up downstairs, he limped up the stairs, sending a silent thank-you to whichever deity stopped Levi seeing him do so, and moved on to the guest bathroom, letting out a pained groan as he got to his knees again to start the next floor. 

“How’s it goi-“ the words died in Levi’s throat as he saw the state of the brat’s back, bruising peaked out from the waistband of his jeans, fingertip-sized bruises littered the skin above his pelvis and some angry red scratches scaled the length of his back.

Levi cleared his throat and tried again, “How’s it going, brat? I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone bitch and moan about their knees and back as much as you have, except maybe my 90 year old grandmother” 

Eren stood, allowing Levi a view of the damage done to his front, a trail of dark red and purple hickeys trailed from the ones around his throat, all the way to the happy trail above his waistband, and gave an Oscar-worthy bitch face “It’d go much faster if I wasn’t interrupted” 

Levi’s eyes flicked up to meet Eren’s “You look like you need the ER. Your not-girlfriend certainly acted like a wild animal”. ‘Riiiiiight, because you’re totally not ten times worse you hypocritical assclown. You’re just jealous it’s some girl’s marks all over him and not yours’ Levi begged his subconscious to shut the fuck up.

“Evidently” was the best response Eren could muster at that point before groaning quietly and sinking back to his hands and knees to continue scrubbing. His ass was curved beautifully, wearing jeans so tight they were practically painted on and Levi was powerless to do anything but admire and wonder what underwear Eren was wearing that day. Somewhere in the following half hour, Levi had torn his eyes away to speak on the phone to someone while Eren finished up and moved to the final bathroom in the house; Levi’s ensuite.

Eren stood outside the door contemplatively, ‘do I just go in or should I wait for Levi? I don’t want to get in any more trouble for entering without permission’ that thought was then proceeded by ‘you know what? He can go screw himself, I’m not waiting for his ass, he wants me to clean and that’s what I’m gonna do’. 

He raised a hand tentatively and turned the door knob, bare feet barely making a sound as he padded across the hardwood floors, eyes temporarily being drawn to the ornate chest at the end of Levi’s bed before proceeding with a shrug to clean the ensuite. 

***

‘Finally’ Eren thought to himself, using the sink to pull himself up to stand from the floor, wincing at the pain in his knees, ‘I’m officially going to kill Reiner and frame Levi for the murder, fuck the both of them, selfish wankers, “You’re both assholes” Eren groaned to himself, bending down to toss the scrubbing brush into the bucket.

“I assume I’m one of them, who’s the other asshole?” Levi said sarcastically, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

Eren nearly jumped six feet at the sound of the other man’s voice, his anger quickly replacing the pain he was feeling. “None of your damn business” he responded and stepped past the raven, intent on draining the bucket of water and getting the hell out of there so he could mope alone in his cat pyjama’s and finish Game of Thrones in his own apartment. 

Just as Eren was about to leave the room, something caught his eye and a wide smirk spread across his face ‘payback is a bitch’. 

He placed the bucket on the ground and turned around slowly, stalking back towards Levi and grabbing the front of his singlet, yanking him forward a couple steps and pressing the shorter man’s front against the closest wall before the raven haired man had time to respond and ask what he was doing, Eren had caged him in with his arms and pressed his groin against Levi’s ass.

“What the fuck brat, get off of me? Have you lost your fucking mind?”

“Fuck me if I’m wrong but are those my panties currently bunched up on your bedside table, covered with dried come?”

For once, Levi had no snarky response, only the decency to blush faintly and avert his eyes forward, biting down on his bottom lip as Eren ground his hips harder against the cleft of Levi’s ass and leant in to whisper huskily in his ear.

“I’ll let you in on a secret Sir, I’m G. A. Y. I spent the majority of yesterday getting reamed by my ex-boyfriend, which is why I was bitching about my knees and back hurting… oh and the reason I ran out early the morning after I spent the night here? That was because I was so embarrassed about the dream I had… you see, I made a mess all over the quilt, dreaming about you”. He breathed the last word and bit down on Levi’s ear lobe before backing away, whistling merrily and walking calmly from the room and down the stairs, slipping his blouse from his backpack and doing the shirt up with slightly shaking fingers

‘What the actual fuck is wrong with you Jaeger? You really are a suicidal bastard. What if he isn’t gay? What if you just completely misread the situation? What if those were someone else’s panties? What if Levi has a girlfriend? Oh my god you’re a fucking moron Jaeger, there’s a special place in hell reserved for you’ Eren chastised himself and raised a hand to open the front door and make an escape, jumping as a hand nimbly slid under his blouse to caress the skin between his navel and waistband, the other hand fumbling for a moment with his belt before the hand slid down and lightly caressed his rapidly hardening length through the satin panties he was wearing

“You said to fuck you if you were wrong but I’m going to do it anyway” Levi murmured into his ear.


End file.
